ShipsA 1Shot
by BandBelong
Summary: When Booth's number comes up in the draft, it brings up strong emotions in Brennan that neither of them knew she had.


**Here's a quick one-shot for you guys to check out while I was taking a break from my other fics, hope you like it :)**

_I shouldn't be here._

It was an easy logical decision to make to just walk away. She didn't know what had drawn her to get up at 2 am, drive half way across DC, the adrenaline pumping viciously through her veins.

She leaned against the door, remembering what it had felt like this afternoon. Watching him say goodbye to the squints. Hugging Angela tightly, awkwardly patting Zach on the back. Like her heart was being shattered into a thousand pieces. Like he had stolen it, and wouldn't give it back.

She felt empty.

Deserted.

Like he had given up on her.

_**Just like ships, we float through each other's lives  
Through the waters of beauty and grace**_

That wasn't supposed to happen. Booth was supposed to wait for her. He wasn't supposed to leave her. She had been a coward. As soon as she had seen him, she had fled the building, knowing that it was her he was specifically searching for.

She couldn't face him. Couldn't face watching him say goodbye to her like everybody else had. With that same stupid look on their face, like they knew how she felt. They didn't know. She didn't want to have to slot Booth into that same category. It was easier if he just left, and came back like nothing had changed.

_If he comes back._

She wanted to hit herself for thinking that. He would come back. He would fight in the war for a little while, but he would be fine. He had to be fine. And then he would come back to her. He had to.

But she was done with that. She didn't want to hide from him. And she knew, that she had to tell him how she felt before he left. Just in case…he didn't come back.

She knocked loudly on the door, taking a deep breath as she did. She knew he was probably asleep but she didn't care.

"Booth! Open up!"

On he 4th knock, the door opened abruptly, revealing a very tired Booth, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the bright light of the hallways. He looked confused to see her, but he smiled weakly none the less in his half asleep state.

"Bones, what are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Past 2. Can I come in?"

He opened the door, gesturing for her to come in. In typical Bones fashion, she didn't apologize for waking him up, not that he expected her to. He knew whatever was going on must be important or else she wouldn't be here. He was glad to see her even at such an ungodly hour, after searching for her diligently all afternoon.

She crossed her arms over her chest, shivering. December in DC had left people to hang tightly to their heaters, and buddle up in layers. Brennan had neither, and was freezing.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine."

He approached her, running his hands up and down her bare arms. "Jeez Bones, ever heard of a sweater, you're freezing."

He pulled his sweatshirt over his head, and gave it to her. She reluctantly put it on, comforted by how warm it was because he had just been wearing it, his body heat still evident.

"Thanks."

"No problem Bones, listen I was looking for you today."

_**We will one day dock at the same port  
And give rest to our weary legs**_

"I know, I was avoiding you."

Booth frowned. _At least she's to the point._

"Why?"

"I know what you're planning on doing Booth. Going back to the army."

Booth opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him. "I don't want you to leave."

"Bones…"

He looked at her, and he could see her eyes brimming with tears, which she blinked away quickly.

"What am I supposed to do without you Booth? You're my partner."

"I'll be back Bones. I'm not dropping off the face of the Earth."

Her voice rose, frustrated by his nonchalant attitude. "What is the matter with you!? Don't spare me Booth. You don't know if you'll be back. It's the frickin army. People get shot and blown up, and how am I supposed to know whether you're ok. What am I supposed to do if you're not?"

The tears were streaming visibly down her face now, and she didn't even try to wipe them away. She looked so small and afraid, the hood of his sweatshirt engulfing her.

He reached out, wiping her tears away with his thumb. She looked up at him, her blue eyes full with anxiety.

"Listen to me Bones. You'll be ok. You always are."

More tears spilled out of her eyes, as much as she tried to hold them back. She wanted to push away the emotions. Be reasonable and logical and cold like she always was. But not tonight. Not now.

_**There is a light placed up in the sky  
Like the stained glass, time slows down  
I wish I could sleep, I wish I could dream  
**_

"With **you**. I'm ok when I'm with **you**."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder. He was surprised by the gesture, and quickly pulled her close to him, stroking her hair softly as she sobbed quietly in his arms.

"Shh...Bones, it's ok. I'm here."

They stood there for what felt like hours, but he knew it had only been minutes. Finally he lifted his fingers under her chin, tilting her bloodshot eyes to look at him.

"The day I met you Bones, I knew that you're strong. You were strong without me there. Be the women that told me that she didn't need me."

"But I do need you. I hate myself for it. I promised I wouldn't let it happen, but it did. When you're gone, I'm afraid…I'm afraid that I won't be able to breath anymore."

"Don't do this to yourself Temperance. I promise you, that I'll come back for you. I'd never leave someone that I love."

She looked up at him, surprise across her saddened face.

"What? You love me…that's impossible."

She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes, but he forced her to look at him.

"Hey…hey, look at me." He could see the hopefulness in her eyes, and he knew that if he was going to tell her anytime, it was now.

"You're not easy to love Bones. You push people away, and you're stubborn and opinionated and self-righteous, but I love you anyways. I love all that about you."

Brennan looked down, trying to comprehend the information that had been thrown at her. Love. He loved her.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. She looks…I don't know how she looks. I can't read her.

_**I love the sound of my feet against these empty streets  
I saw the whole town burn down  
I'm walking away  
**_

"I wasn't going to say anything Bones, but that's why I was looking for you today. I had to tell you before I left."

She was still silent, her eyes flitting nervously across the room, like an animal caught in a trap. She looked afraid.

He caught her face in his hands, holding her chin to face him, her tears catching on his fingers.

"Hey, look at me. Say something Bones."

She bit her lip, shutting her eyes, and then reopening them staring up at him.

"I wanted to say goodbye Booth. I didn't want to complicate things. You leave like everybody else. That's what happens. You can't tell me you love me, and then think its ok for you to just leave. You can't do that to me. It's not fair."

She pulled out of his arms, taking a step backward. Trying to get back to the logic in her brain that never failed her.

"Bones I know it's not logical and I know that I shouldn't have said anything, but if something happens to me, and I never told you how I felt…"

"Don't even say that. Nothing is going to happen to you!"

Brennan's voice was rising, but she couldn't help it. She hated herself for being this emotional. It was Booth. She should have been able to just let him go without feeling so…so broken.

Booth reached out to grab her, but she flinched away, taking another step backwards.

"Bones…"

She ran a hand through her hair nervously, trying not to catch his eyes.

"No, I should go Booth. I'm going to go. I hope you have a um, nice flight, or whatever."

Brennan turned quickly, trying to get away from him as fast as she could. She had come to say goodbye, and she had. That was it. She didn't need to do anything more.

Before she could walk away, Booth caught up with her in long strides, catching her wrist and turning her to face him. They stared into each other's eyes, the words; the feelings were understandable without even being spoken.

_**Nothing stays, these feelings have wings  
Our arms outstretched, we are soaring**_

Brennan didn't have time to think before she crashed her lips into Booth's heatedly, the electricity sparking between them, as he pulled her close into him, cupping her face in his hands, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her tongue dance with his.

He pushed her against the wall, pulling her hands up above her head, entwining their fingers together, as their lips melded together.

They pulled back for a second, breathless. They both were out of breath, smiling from the kiss. Brennan leaned up trying to kiss him again, but he pulled away, and she frowned.

"What?"

"Bones…listen; I don't want you to do this just because I'm leaving. I don't want you to regret this.

She put a finger to his lips, smiling. "I want this. More then I've wanted anything ever in my life. I don't know how to say I love you. And I want to. I really do. But just because I can't say it, doesn't mean I don't want this with you."

He smiled, and she could see his eye's dark with desire. He crashed his lips onto her, sliding his hands underneath her sweatshirt. She shivered as his fingers brushed her skin. They pulled apart, and he quickly pulled her sweatshirt and t-shirt off, leaving her only in her bra. She smiled at him, reaching to pull up the hem of his shirt.

Their bare skin crashing together and Brennan moaned softly, as explored her body, assaulting her skin with is mouth.

Booth pulled her across the apartment into his bedroom, the rest of their clothes strewn messily across the hard wood floors.

Their voices and then screams laden with ecstasy echoed across through the cool night, and then all was silent, as they lay in each other's arms.

_**There is a light placed up in the sky  
Like the stained glass, time slows down  
I wish I could sleep, I wish I could dream**_

Tomorrow would be a new day.

He would be gone. Maybe forever, maybe he'd come back.

But for tonight, they had each other, and that is all anybody ever needs.

Someone to love.

**Press the button, come on you know you wanna :)))**


End file.
